Disorientation
by Jhaede
Summary: Ichigo finds herself feeling dead when something tragic happens, she shuts everybody out including Masaya. However after an accident Ryou and Ichigo know the secret of their past, only to find Ichigo's dramatic exit shortly afterwards. Completed.
1. The Grief of Death

**Disorientation **

**Prologue**

_A girl lay on the stone, cold floor. Blood slowly poured from her side, she lay, silently. Her breathing the only movement in the ally. Her eyes were open and staring at the body infront of her. She shuffled using her arms, wincing as the pain screamed at her to stay still. Looking upon the owner of the body she held the head close to her chest and softly cried into their shoulder, in mourning._

**Chapter One **

**The Grief of Death**

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and she slowly peered around what she could see of her room. She turned on her back and squinted her eyes at the ilumination the shining sun caused, beaming through her curtains. She eyed the scenery and stared blankly into nothing, then her eyes shifted to her clock. It read 9:47.

She would have to be at the cafe to work soon...but frankly, she didn't care. Turning over to her side and to face the wall once more, she closed her eyes only to have her mind filled with the previous night. She opened them slowly, feeling tears spring out, she attempted to wipe them away only to feel the streaked stain on her face. She breathed a heavy sigh and lay there...the only moment coming from her chest, slowly rising and falling.

* * *

Ryou grumbled, he didn't even bother to look at the clock this time, he knew she was late. Later than usual actually...perhaps she forgot to change the batteries in her alarm clock or ran into Masaya.

"Pfft..." he didn't see how she saw anything in him, the whole 'I was born to protect you' scheme seemed a bit too far fetched for him.

He looked up as he saw the door open, a small red head walked in. "About time, you're later than usual. I'll have to..." but he lost his train of thought, something was wrong. Her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle, her face wasn't colourful and blooming. Her hair was loose and although it probably didn't matter as much, she wore no jacket, no accesories and wasn't chattering on about her recent date with Masaya. Could he possibly have dumped her?

"Ichigo...are you alr-"

"I am fine, Shirogane-san."

He frowned, her voice was as cold as winter and pierced like a dagger as easily as you would split cotton wool in half. She walked slowly into the changing rooms and closed the door with a small click.

* * *

A shadow cast upon her and she felt as if a cold stream, trickled down her body. She started breathing faster and faster in fear and shut her eyes but it was no use, she saw the image of that night...she sank to her knees and covered her head in her hands.

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ok, ok...sorry for trying to say hi..."

Ichigo opened her eyes, not moving any other part of her body, still in fear. She swallowed and waited for the being to speak again.

"Eh...Ichigo...I know you're a cat and all but don't you're taking it a -little- bit too far?"

She drew a sigh of relief. It was just Mint. Standing up and wiping her hands on her trousers she walked outside without a word.

"She's growing ruder by the second..."

* * *

"Ichigo-onee-chan! You're not wearing you're uniform, na no da."

Ignoring the little monkey girl, she took a broom and began sweeping the same spot.

"Onee-chan..."

"Leave me be, Pudding."

The little girl's eyes welled with tears, Ichigo had never spoken so cruelly to her. Not since she wanted to know how to get cat ears...even now it was colder than before. She sounded worst than zakuro when she was mad.

"Yo. What are you doing out of uniform."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Tough."

"Hey! Don't speak to me like that or-"

"You'll do what?" she glowered at him, her head still but her eyes moved, casting a screamish shadow. "Lower my pay, flick my nose, fire me, move me off the team? If you want to destroy my life you have no need. It's close enough thankyou."

Ryou was stunned, he had never...-never- seen the baka strawberry act like this before, nor had she imagined she would. "Ichigo, can you get me some tea?" Mint asked, still in her daily routine, deciding to ignore Ichigo's previous behaviour.

"Of course, Mint. I have nothing better to do than be your slave. Why, I should polish your shoes, and allow you to use me as a carpet."

Mint widened her eyes, she may as well have been slapped in the face with a wet fish.

"Ichigo...I never said-"

"But you implied it." she shot a glare in her direction and it stung.

"Strawberry what is wrong with you?" Ryou asked.

"My name is _Ichigo._ Not _Strawberry_ not _Cat_ nor is it _Kitten_." Her fist shook as she struggled to say the last part.

"My moth...my mother gave me the name Ichigo...and that is what my name is." she swallowed and put her broom to the side. She opened the door and ran down the street, not caring where her feet took her, but she knew where it was leading her...she looked up from her feet and choked, to see the ally.

Her mothers blood still on the floor.

**

* * *

**

_Kon-itchiwa! I hope you enjoy this story, I am ill at the moment, it doesn't seem to want to go away! Whilst I was sleeping, I thought of this idea it sort of strayed from a book of a man being devasted by a shock into Ichigo...don't worry I haven't nabbed any idea from it at all...my mind just wanders, hey what can I do? I'm a piscis, we fish love to dream! I know this chapter is short and the A/N is probably longer than the thing itself but my left wrist is really hurting so I can't type very well. It hurts. Anyway...in the immortal words of...something or other! _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GO GO GO D And to be evil...I will only write the next chapter if I have 5/10 reviews. Depends if the idea comes to me sooner or not. But if I haven't gotten at least 5 and I've already written it..I shan't post! BWHAHAH! See not much to do when you're ill than read...and what makes me better is REVIEWS! SO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO D_


	2. A Mysterious Mystery

**Disorientation**

**Previously...**

_"Strawberry what is wrong with you?" Ryou asked. _

_"My name is ICHIGO. Not STRAWBERRY not CAT nor is it KITTEN." _

_"My moth...my mother gave me the name Ichigo...and that is what my name is." She opened the door and ran down the street, not caring where her feet took her, but she knew where it was leading her...she looked up from her feet and choked, to see the ally. _

_Her mothers blood still on the floor._

**Chapter Two **

**A Mysterious Mystery**

Ichigo opened the fridge door slowly, watching her hand reach out to it when she heard a noise. Her eyes slowly turned to the right, keeping her body still. An image of a blooded knife flashed before her eyes and then drifted, she winced as the pain in her side stung. Swallowing, she took the kitchen knife off the counter and gripped the handle tightly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around holding the knife up to see a startled looking Lettuce.

"Uhm...I...wanted to get some...icecream..." she quivered, seeing Ichigo's stare relax a little, but still dark and empty she backed away.

"Gormenasai..." Lettuce fled out the door leaving Ichigo with a knife in her hand and the fridge open. It started beeping as it does when it's been open too long and Keiichiro came to see why it was so.

"Ichigo you sh-" he stopped abruptly seeing the knife, and her death glare of shadowed eyes.

"Gormen." she slammed the fridge shut and put the knife down, walking as death itself out the door.

"Anou, something is definatly wrong with that girl..."

"STRAWB-...ICHIGO!" Ryou was still adjusting to calling the baka strawberry Ichigo all the time. She wasn't just a baka strawberry though... she was -his- baka strawberry, she meant more than just an employee and a Mew Mew to him, although he never admitted it.

Ichigo slowly came through the door her eyes hidden beneath shadows of hurt, anger and exhaustion.

"Nani." she said bluntly.

"Ehm..." Why had he called her again? Everyone was too scared to talk to Ichigo anymore then he remebered. "Lettuce tells me you tried to eh...stab her..."

"People say many things." she didn't even blink, but Lettuce did and she also cowered behind Shirogane. He swallowed, he had to deal with this sooner or later.

"Ichigo."

"..."

He swallowed again, "Ehm...come see me in my room please."

She raised and eyebrow and mindlessly followed him.

* * *

Ryou shut the door and peered over at Ichigo, whom was staring blankly at him with her dark eyes. 

"Ichigo. Don't lie and say nothing is wrong."

"Very well."

He blinked at her then sighed. "Why have you become this...dark, evil person."

"Evil? A bit overestimating aren't we?"

"You tried to kill lettuce."

This was a big mistake, he struck a nerve.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY TRY AND KILL HER? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A MONSTER? SHOULD I JUST HAVE JOINED THE ALIENS IN DESTROYING EARTH? IF ALL YOU WERE GOING TO DO WAS ACCUSE ME OF MURDER! BUT THEN AGAIN I GUESS I WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT WOULDN'T I! HAVING WITNESSED IT!"

"NANI?!"

She strode over and opened the door.

"GOODBYE, Shirogane." and slammed it.

"Witnessed murder? So that's what's going on with her..." But the question still remained...who had been murdered?

Also he couldn't help noticing, when she stormed off her top slightly rose and he saw a red mark on her right hand side...was it possible she had been injured in this? Knowing he couldn't possibly ask her, he decided to see if she would tell them later, he of all people knew what it was like to watch those you know or love die before your eyes. He knew better than anyone, that she would only act like this if it was someone she knew. Especially if it was a parent.

* * *

**A/N**

Kon-itchiwa! End of that chapter I am afraid my friends, I have a big idea for this story...kind...of actually I'm just winging it...ehehe.

WELL That's how I write but I feel that this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be and can't really go further plus my left hand seems to be going to sleep...should really get this check out but nevermind! I also forgot to mention that this story was inspired by Kitty Kat K.O's story, Friends Really Are Forever of course I haven't NABBED any idea it's just the fact her mother died! If you want to complain TOUGH because that's how writers come up with stories! I read it just before I wrote my story and as I said daydreamed...one thing lead to another and blah...feel honoured! Anyways...

_Coming Soon..._

The Heart Stealer...

The Second story of One Fateful Night

_A girl comes to town and Ryou catches her eye. Although he admits to himself he finds her attractive, and has a nice personality he feels he can't let Ichigo go...but this girl seems to be more than ordinary..._


	3. A Day's Silence

**Disorientation **

_**Previously** _

_Also he couldn't help noticing, when she stormed off her top slightly rose and he saw a red mark on her right hand side...was it possible she had been injured in this? _

_He knew better than anyone, that she would only act like this if it was someone she knew. Especially if it was a parent. _

**_And now the conclusion_**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: A Day's Silence**

The rain poured from the blackened skies above, the temperature dropped several degrees and Ichigo's fingers curled in and out of her palms, trying to keep them warm, as the coldness nipped at then. She stood still in that same spot, replaying the memory over and over in her head. She tried to think of a way it could have gone down different, but knew this would never happen.

All she wanted to know was if there was a way this was not her fault, but guilt overcame her and threw back everychance into a deep puddle below. She swallowed and regretted it instantly as the liquid flamed her throat, it felt so sore someone could have throw a torch to burn it and make no difference in the pain. Her eyes closed slowly and she sighed to herself, what was the point.

She knew she must go home, but her feet didn't move, so she slid down to the ground, scraping her back against the brick wall and sat cross-legged in the pouring rain, ignoring the sounds of thunder near her.

* * *

Ichigo never spoke that day, she nodded occasionaly but her lips never parted. They became dry and if she moved the expression on her face, the peace faded from her.

"Onee-chan, uhm...can you pick up my little sister from school, na no da? Shirogane-san says I have to help out more since you're...ehm..."

Pudding didn't want to say the last part of her sentance, fearing the consequence of Ichigo's actions, but all she simply did was bow her head and ghostly walk out the door. Ryou followed Ichigo with his eyes and sighed as she walked out of the cafe, leaving the door open.

She didn't care anymore, not now. She was a curse in life, nothing more, probably less. Masaya had gone missing the day after she told him going on dates at the moment wasn't good for her, she didn't WANT to cheer up, she just wanted to crawl into a ball and slowly fade away...it seemed she was already doing that though.

She was broken nothing was right, her mother; dead. She would never hear her laugh again, or her childish giggle when she remebered something her father and herself did, which although embarressed Ichigo, she would miss. Never again would she see the smile or the hyperness if Ryou came around, mistaking him for a boyfriend.

Masaya had dissapeared, when she needed protecting she could no longer rely on him, he couldn't comfort him for this but then again, nobody could. Of course Ichigo did not forget that Ryou lost his parents, but he was not the reason for it. Her school was suffering everybody was scared of her, the paranoia she went through got the mews thinking she was a murderer and there was NO WAY OUT! She would be stuck in this loop eternally and honestly, she had gotten used to it. Ichigo didn't want to be happy ever again, happiness is a deceiving lie; it always will be.

* * *

Ryou lay on his bed with his head resting on his left hand. He turned his head to face the picture of his parents, happily smiling with Keiichiro and him. So long already...he could hardly believe it. He turned his attention to the plain ceiling, unfortunatly no patters to study, and his thoughts turned to Ichigo. She was a confusing girl, always had been. Seeing the baka strawberry so diminished broke him as well. He knew why, but would never admit it not even to himself. That was one thing that HAD to stay a secret, no matter what.

"AH strawberry...what is wrong with you?" he turned over and buried his face in the pillow, holding his breath. He never noticed it went past two minutes.

"Ichigo, alien, alien!"

Ichigo peered up at the pink, heart-shaped fluffball and wearily followed it back to the cafe. Masha went up into Ryou's room and she stood frowning. Ryou was NOT an alien, and she gave Masha the look for it. The robot winced and flew out the door to find the others leaving Ichigo to inspect Ryou.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide when she couldn't see his chest rising, time stopped and she felt a draining in her body. She had experienced this before and that's when Ichigo broke her silence.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed and turned Ryou onto his back, he lay there motionless and she began to cry. She had vowed never to cry again but this couldn't happen, she lost her mother and Masaya she was not going to lose him too!

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she hammered his chest and sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't leave me...you're the only one who can understand." She felt a hole in herself and everything that had happened went round and round in her head, it overwhelmed her and she cried even harder.

"NO!!!" suddenly she stood up in the mess she was and looked around. Swallowing she looked outside the window, it was a good ten foot drop. She shouted up to the sky as if calling to someone. "DESTROY MY LIFE AND THE PEOPLE I LOVE WILL YOU? WELL THEN I'LL DESTROY MYSELF!" she stood on the window sill and crouched so she would fit. One last look at Ryou and she was safe. Closing her eyes she began to fall, thinking only of him and her mother...it seemed Masaya stayed out of the picture.

Then a strong hand gripped her wrist as she was about to fall, causing her to jump and dangle from the window.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"But you won't be for much longer!" he tried to pull her up but there was no use. Ichigo realised, despite what was happening she couldn't do this. Not to her father, not to Masaya's parents and not to Ryou or the mews. As she tried to heave herself up Keiichiro came through the door with the Mews and they all gasped. This caused Ryou to lose concentration and Ichigo fell back to her old position.

"AAAAAA!!! HELP ME!"

"It's ok, calm down!"

Ryou looked desperatley at the mews and two fled downstairs, ready if Ichigo fell...a few seconds after they got there, she slipped away. Falling and falling, her life flashed before her.

Now...I can be in peace...

she finally thought ignoring the screams from Ryou, the mews stood ready, but would they be able to catch her?

* * *

**A/N**

_HAHAHA Cliffhanger bwhehehehehe! I think that's a rather good story there don't you? Good chapter, no? Well stuff you then! If you don't like it go fall out a window like Ichigo. Of course in your mind you really KNOW what's going to happen but we'll leave it at that anyways! Now we ask the question...HOW THE HECK DID RYOU GET ALIVE AGAIN! Well the answer my friends is he never died his breathing just got slower and well he heard Ichigo and kinda thought AMAGAD what to do? Woot let's be a hero and dove after her! As the titanic saying goes: You jump I jump. MWHEHEHE :D_


	4. Attack of Darkness

**Disorientation**

**_Previously_**

Ryou looked desperatley at the mews and two fled downstairs, ready if Ichigo fell...a few seconds after they got there, she slipped away. Falling and falling, her life flashed before her.

_Now...I can be in peace..._

She finally thought ignoring the screams from Ryou, the mews stood ready, but would they be able to catch her?

**_And now the conclusion_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Attack of Darkness**

Ichigo fell and fell into the darkness that was death. The mews held their arms out trying to catch her and were stuck with fear if she would land on the floor; her life flashed before her eyes then the whole previous day ran through her mind in the few seconds she was falling.

* * *

_The pupils were sat at their desks, or on them, happily chatting. As the teacher came in they hushed down a bit, and started to get their books out._

_"Where is Ichigo?" the teacher casually asked, noticing that the desk in the middle was empty, yet again._

_"She should be here soon..." Moe mumbled. Her dearest friend hadn't been to school for the past two weeks. She hoped that Ichigo would come every day that passed by, but deep down she knew the chances were slim. Suddenly there was a burst of an open door, a slam of a bag and the drop of books._

_The girl slid into her chair and crossed her right leg over her left, resting her chin in her palm and gazing dully at the blackboard._

_"Miss...Momomiya, you do not enter a classroom in such a manner especially without an excuse for your absense for the past fortnight."_

_"Whatever."_

_The whole class gasped, Ichigo just looked blankly at the teacher._

_"Miss Momo-"_

_"Shall we stop with the formalities? You don't control me. You teach me stuff that I may not want to know."_

_"Be silent now!"_

_"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Ichigo screeched, ran out the room, and slammed the door shut._

_In the heat of the moment nobody noticed the pointed eared being, smirking to itself outside the window- fly away..._

_

* * *

_

_"Chimera Animal...attack!"_

_Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding looked outside the Cafe to see Ichigo walking past, this didn't shock them but what did was the fact a giant bunny with wings and antlers and teeth was charging down after her._

_"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphis-sis!"_

_"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphis-sis!"_

_"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphis-sis!"_

_"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphis-sis!"_

_"C'mon honey, you're not even trying." Ichigo said nothing and continued walking until something ripped the flesh off her back._

_"AAAAAA!" she fell to the floor in agony as the blood dripped, the four claw marks would definatly leave scars but she didn't care, she'd been in more pain than this._

_"I hate to do this, but if you're not even going to try, no use in a broken toy. Farewell, kenoko-chan."_

_She knew what was coming, and she would welcome it. Finally she could see her mother again._

_"Ichigo!"_

_Someone darted towards her and threw her out the way, the chimera animal scratched his arm, he cried out in pain but kept running trying to save her._

_

* * *

_

_**Thud**_ Ichigo had landed on the ground, the mews had only just been able to catch her but she was out cold.

"Get her to the hospital!" Ryou yelled and dissapeared from the window.

**

* * *

**

Kon-itchiwa! Gomenasai I haven't updated any of my stories recently but I haven't had any ideas so this is sort of a filler chapter with the ending of the cliff hanger last chapter. I'm really stressed with school so gomen if I don't update but I'll try my hardest! And hey, more people review my OFN The Heart Stealer or I'm not making anymore!!!!


	5. Memories

**Disorientation **

**Chapter Five **

**Memories**

"Is she going to be alright?" A man muttered, he was biting his lip in worry and looking down at his shoes. Since when did they get so shiny? Ichigo must have mopped his foot too long... his thoughts stopped at Ichigo when she was happy and went back to facing the nurse.

"I'm afraid she is in a coma, Mr. Shirogane. But you may see her."

"A coma?" He sounded urgently worried.

"Don't worry, I'd say it will last a week. You may want to speak to her...it tends to help."

"Hai..." he muttered and walked to Ichigo's room. She lay peacefully - for a change - on her bed, her breathing soft and regular. The only other sound was the beeping of the machine telling him she was still alive.

_A little girl stood outside in the rain, crying as a boy came - a few years older than her - came out the door. _

_"Why are you crying?" _

_"My big brother died..." she sniffed and cuddled a little brown teddy bear. _

_"It will be ok. Would he want you to cry?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"I'm sure he wouldn't want you standing in the rain." _

_The girl nodded and came to the door and bumped into the boy, she blushed and bowed in apology. The boy smirked, his blonde hair falling over his face. _

_"Come on." he took her hand and lead her in, the girls hand tingled and she knew she was in love._

Ryou sighed and looked about, he went to sit down and then his eye drew to something on Ichigo's finger. Where had he seen that before? He was sure he had seen it...a long time ago...

_"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" _

_"No! I love it! I'll wear it forever and ever!" the girl beamed and placed the small object on her finger. It was a plastic ring, with a pink gem in the middle, shaped like a strawberry. "I hope I see you again." _

_"You've seen me for two years, haven't you?" _

_"Yes, yes! But..." _

_"What is it?" the boy frowned. _

_"Me and my family...we are...moving to Japan..." _

_"Japan?!" the boys eyes widened, "But that's the other side of the world!" _

_"I know!" the girl cried. He hugged her close _

_"We'll see each other again." _

_"You think so?" _

_"I know so." _

_"Ok." the girl beamed up at him. "And Ryou?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Tell Keiichiro I said goodbye." _

_"I will..." _

_"When we meet again, I'll never leave you- I promise." _

_"Yes, now go." he smiled at her, she was such a baka strawberry sometimes._

No...it couldn't be her.

"Ichigo...please wake up..." Ryou whispered as he sat on a stool next to her bed. "Please...?"

_**Beep...beep...beep...**_

He sighed and held her hand. "I know that you don't want to come back, to all this...but please don't go...you and Keiichiro are the only people I have left." Tears pricked his eyes but faded away, he was too strong to cry, even now. The only thing that would cause this was her death.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

"NO!!! ICHIGO!!!!!!!" he screamed in anger, in grief, in frustation. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The nurses and doctors came in, everything was blurred.

"She's in B-fib!" A female doctor yelled, "Prepare the panels!"

Ryou stood in the corner, his moments with Ichigo flashing before his eyes.

"Charging 300! CLEAR!" Ichigo's chest rose as the panels struck her. "Charging 400!"

_She can't die...she won't...not now...she can't leave me alone! SHE PROMISED!_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

The female doctor sighed. "Time of death-"

"NO!" Ryou yelled and shoved the doctors aside. "ICHIGO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED! DON'T YOU REMEBER? YOU PROMISED!"

"Sir, there is nothing we-"

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- beep...beep...beep...beep**_

The doctor shoved Ryou aside and pressed the stethoscope near Ichigo's heart.

"Slow pulse, but good enough." the doctor went off ordering commands.

_Keep holding on Ichigo...please..._ Ryou looked up to the sky outside the window as the grief started to fade away...

* * *

**A/N**

OMG OMG OMG!!! I dunno why but I love this chapter SOOOO much if you don't like it you suck seriously...you do! It was quite hard to write but I've put some background in there and lots of fluff I should hope, Ichigo has no part in this apart from making the machine going beep a lot. And no, I'm not a doctor I just watch a lot of SCI-FI with death and stuff, so I picked up on the medical stuff. Bwhahah aren't I cool? I should hope so. Say I am please or else I'll cry...because I worked super hard on this chapter.


	6. Like You

**Disorientation**

_Dedicated to song Like You_

**A/N I'm doing this at the start because it's a very emotional chapter. I decided to write it as I was listening to this on my MP3 player. Sorry if there are mistakes but I wrote this close to midnight so meh. It explains what happened to Ichigo's mother. A bit of fluff in there too. She should arise next chapter return of the zoooombbbiieee well not really... Enjoy and please tell me if you cry because I seemed to have lost the ability...so I can't tell if it's cry worthy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Like You**

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

Ichigo lay in darkness of the hospital, still in her coma. Although she was like this, she was dreaming. Dreaming strange things. Also dreaming of that dreaful night she experienced, and could never get past her mind.

_"Can't we stay just a little longer mum?"_

_"It's getting dark though, sweetheart!"_

_"Fine...fine." As her mother started to walk away she stayed on the bench- just for a while long- she thought. It wouldn't harm._

_"Now, I was thinking of making this strange food called 'Tiramasu' tomorrow for- Ichigo? ICHGIO? Where are you?!"_

_"AAAAAAAA!"_

_"ICHIGO!"_

_Her mother ran back from where she came to see a man in black running with a red headed girl. Ichigo. In fear for her child she took off her heels, as not to make a noise, and ran after him. She came across an dark ally. The man pulled out what looked like a knife, causing her to panic._

_"NO!"_

_"STAND BACK OR I WILL KILL HER!"_

_"NO! PLEASE TAKE ME NOT HER! LET ICHIGO GO!"_

_The man smirked and dropped Ichigo the ground, he charged at her and-_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo leapt ontop of the man only to have the dagger dig into her ribs. "AAAAAA!!!! MUM HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she could and fell to the floor, the man ran off in fear he may be caught she had screamed so loud. "Mum...?" she lay on the stone cold floor as the blood spilled from her aching side. "MUM?!" she shimmied over, still in pain, but in concern for her mother ignored it._

As long as Ichigo had this dream over and over, trying to make a way it wasn't her fault she would stay asleep. The doctors told Ryou at this rate she may be braindead but he would have none of it. She was alive- he knew she was.

**_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_**

As long as that machine kept that noise, everything was ok. He'd never left her side. They offered to give him a room he was so determined to stay but he refused. He would stay right by her side. Until the day she finally woke from her eternal sleep.

"Please wake up Ichigo..." it had been the fiftyth time he would ask that question, it never worked. But he had to keep trying. "Please...I've lost everyone I love except Keiichiro. Please..." his voice cracked a little- which is a rare thing for Ryou, he was usually calm, what some people called zen. He missed being able to annoy his baka strawberry.

"Baka Strawberry..." he smirked and shook his head, how did that come about again?

"I'm not a baka..." someone murmed.

Ryou sat up completely straight in less than point one of a second.

"ICHIGO!" he screamed in relief, happiness, any many more emotios.

"He uses the strawberry's real name" she smiled weakly. "Are you...crying?"

Ryou shook his head despite the fact a single tear rolled down his cheek. Ichigo smiled then suddenly seemed to go back to sleep. He wouldn't tell the Doctors of this. They'd only make him leave the room. He hadn't cried for so long...he'd never felt all that since then. Ryou had begun to lose all hope but he proved himself right from this. She was alive.

"How I longed to be like you..." If she would dissapear he would join her. Never would he leave her.

**Never.**


	7. Letters of Mortality

**Disorientation**

**Chapter Seven**

**Letters of Mortality**

It had been at least two weeks since Ichigo was discharged from the hospital, she had gone on a holiday for a few days- as to escape all the chaos. Ryou was already missig her terribly and frankly, buisiness wasn't quite as good as it usually is in the cafe. He realised that she did do most of the work...perhaps he should give her a raise. It wouldn't hurt, but he didn't want to. He never could understand why.

"Shirogane-san, I have dropped all the plates on the floor and Pudding has got it in her arm..."

"Shirogane-san? Are yo-" she was cut off as he rose from the chair.

"Get Keiichiro to take care of it."

"Uhm...ok." she tiptoed out of the room and gently shut the door. Ryou looked out of his window and smirked, the baka strawberry hung there about three weeks ago. At least she was ok now, he wondered what she was doing. He re-read the letter she had sent sighing to himself.

_Ryou._

_I know recently I've been acting strange and I have a very good reason for that. I know perhaps...you are thinking I have over-reacted.  
But with the dissapearence of Masaya and.  
Well it's just too much for me.  
The truth is, you're the only one who will understand...but you won't at the same time. I don't think I can trust myself enough to tell you at the moment.  
I just want to get away, I hope you understand._

_Ichigo._

He picked up a pen and began to write.

_Ichigo._

_I don't know what's happened to you, but I can't blame you for anything.  
I nearly lost you and I can't let that happen again, you see...we've actually met before. Do you remeber when you were a small child, you lived in America?  
If you don't just look at that ring on your finger...perhaps you will remeber._

_Love Ryou._

"Miss Momomiya you have mail."

"Oh?"

"It is from a Mr. Shirogane."

Ichigos eyes widened and she snatched the mail from the manager, he took it was important and left the room.  
Reading the last part over and over again what did he mean? That ring...could it possibly be? She opened the drawer containing other various things and pulled out a plastic ring, she had no idea why she kept it. She just remebered someone giving it to her. But it had been so long she had forgotten their face and voice. Then she remebered.

"Oh Ryou...you will never love me when you learn what I've done"

* * *

**A/N**

I know I know it's very short but I want to keep the suspense...teehee...I haven't updated yes but I've been in belgium doing World War One stuff.  
Very depressing. But I learnt a lot so yeah.


	8. Come Home

**Disorientation**

**Come home...**

**A/N** _Yes, I know it is not in my witing style to do the A/N so early and I haven't updated, do understand I've got exams and I can't think of anything plus I have to pick my GCSE's and I have tons of homework...bleh. I've decided I'm ending this story but fear not! There will be a sequal! It's very short yes but honestly I have more important stuff to dooooo! Just a quick finish.

* * *

_

Ryou was full of angst that morning, he just received one of the most depressing letters ever. The Mews all knew it too but nobody knew why.

_Dear Ryou,_

_I'm afraid I have to stay here for longer than expected, several years. It could be one or two or three I just know I have other responsibilities ...I can't tell you what but know that I never wanted to. I'm scared, it's my fault, so I'm leaving the Mews. Goodbye Ryou, know...well..._

_You already do._

_Ichigo._

"Ryou would you like something to eat na no da?" Pudding's attempt to cheer him up was petty but that didn't stop her. "We have...cookies and crisps and chocolate and strawberries and-"

Ryou's face went paler than the moon immediatly and his feet guided him to his room, leaving Pudding looking guilty and shocked.

"Ichigo-onee-chan, na no da...why won't you come home..." she looked up to the door and her eyes welled with tears, "Come home..."


End file.
